My Life Is Brilliant
by ladyasile
Summary: Hiei longs to be with Kurama. Can it ever happen, or was it never meant to be? New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just felt it was fair to write this since I wrote a poem about Kurama realizing that he could never have Hiei. So, this is Hiei's turn. It's not a poem, but a song fan fiction. Enjoy! Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for the beta work!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH nor the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.

**

* * *

My life is brilliant**

* * *

Crimson eyes kept eyeing the food in front of him with disinterest. Yukina and Kuwabara had invited them all to their house for dinner to celebrate the birth of their first child. However, the fire demon felt out of place. Everyone had someone special to be with, except for him. He didn't mind, but he wished that for once, his life wouldn't be so pathetically lonely.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan. _

"Hiei, you should eat," the voice belonging to his secret lover said to him. He looked up and saw Kurama smiling at him, green eyes full of bliss. He knew Kurama was right. His love could never be or do wrong in his eyes. The fire demon saw how Kurama picked up his fork, grabbed some food with it, and place it inside his own mouth. Hiei's eyes widened as he chewed the food that Kurama had fed him. "There. Doesn't it taste wonderful?"

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _

Hiei nodded and gave him a small smile. He admired everything about the redhead. He was always punctual, intelligent, a great fighter, a modest being, and perfect. Nothing had to be changed about him, at least in Hiei's eyes. The flaw that would make others look away never existed for Kurama. The flaming red hair, the lively and gorgeous green eyes, and his well-built body… an Adonis in Hiei's view.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end. _

Kurama stood up and walked to sit next to him. "What are you thinking about?" Kurama asked Hiei, his voice like a drug to the little demon. Hiei turned his head to look at Kurama and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He noticed the perplexed look on his angel's face, so on instinct he lifted himself and placed a soft kiss on Kurama's lips.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you. _

In the brief second that the kiss lasted, he felt Kurama tremble beneath his rosy lips. He liberated the fox from his enthralling kiss. Looking up, he faintly saw the same desire that he held for his fox within Kurama's emerald eyes. The desire soon vanished and Kurama stood up, and walked away from Hiei.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you. _

'I guess we're not meant to be with each other… he has another,' Hiei thought. His almost weeping eyes closed at the sight of Kurama kissing a raven-haired man that was not him. His heart did not shatter, though. Through all the doubt and within his tainted soul, Hiei felt sure that one day he would have his beautiful angel. 'I will be with you, Kurama.'

* * *

A/N: It'd be interesting if I went on with this. My mind thought of different songs that could be put into this. LOL. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life Is Brilliant**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sorry**

* * *

A/N: For some reason, many liked this story… And many more thought that I was going to update, though the story was meant to be one chapter. So to not disappoint them, I'm going to turn this into a multiple chapter story! Thank you all for this! And Chaseha-Wing, thanks for your help with his. This chapter is dedicated to you all!! A big thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!! 

Disclaimer: Own YYH? Me? LOL! -cries- No.

* * *

Some time had swiftly gone by since the little incident that had made Kurama slightly perplexed. Every time he thought of his kiss with Hiei, he felt that small familiar pain in his chest. That ache only had one cause before, Yusuke. Any time the raven-haired man would be forced to leave him, the immeasurable ache would show up and bring him misery until the remedy came back. Now, he felt it when thoughts of the tender and ephemeral kiss with Hiei would suddenly flood his mind. 

He never denied not having feelings for the fire demon. After all, Hiei had been his first love. Certain circumstances made it impossible for him to ever express his love to the fire demon. Shortly afterwards, he realized that Yusuke had always had a crush on him. As time progressed, both Yusuke and himself fell in love with each other, much to the dismay of their friends.

With an inaudible sigh, Kurama placed the book he was reading down. It wasn't as if he was really reading it since he kept thinking throughout the whole book. Even the characters in it seemed to be reflecting the people he knew in real life. What's more, the lead character, a woman, had to choose between her first love or her savior. Both men had gone to great extents to exhibit their devotion and adoration for the woman. It seemed to Kurama, that both deserved a chance to be with her. "As if Hiei would ever like that…" Kurama's eyes widened slightly. He gave himself a small smile before bursting into laughter. "Am I truly contemplating this situation based on a book?"

He eyed the clock on the wall with little interest. With his stomach grumbling and his mind ordering him to eat, he walked off to the downstairs of his home and into the kitchen. "What to eat?" Kurama repeated over and over as he hunted through the refrigerator for food. Finding only leftovers, he pouted and heated up the food in the microwave. Just before the food was done, his sensitive ears picked up on a familiar sound. Calmly, he walked over to the telephone and answered. "Hello? Minamino Residence. This is Shuichi speaking."

Kurama frowned. "Hello?" He gave a fatigued sigh and would have hanged up if not for the faint whisper that called out his name.

"… Kurama…"

He blinked. "Hiei? You know how to use a telephone?" His response came out before he even thought about it. 'Okay, so it shocked me. That's no excuse to believe that Hiei does not know how to use a…'

"I know how to use these damn ningen devices, fox!" He heard Hiei shout back at him.

Kurama's lips created a smile. Then he found himself doing something that he had never done before. His free hand was playing around with the crimson tresses that fell marvelously on his shoulders. "So, why call me? To let me know you know how to use this human device?" He giggled a little before hearing the fierce demon respond.

"… Kurama, that kiss… I… Forget it!"

"Don't hang up!" Within his chest, Kurama could feel his heart pumping rapidly than ever before. His breath escaped him and he was now filled with several emotions. With a gulp, he decided to venture further on this treacherous path that could most likely leave him in more misery. "Hiei, that kiss… Did you really mean it?"

"Of course! Why else would I… Kiss you? I know you're with the detective, but…"

"Hiei… Yes, I'm with Yusuke," he whispered. Those words pained him to say. They felt like acid on his tongue, and his heart knew what he desired the most.

"Do you love him?"

Kurama could almost hear the hesitation behind Hiei's question. His eyes were filling up with unshed tears, his throat dried out, and his arms and legs were shaking. "I-I love…"

"You do, don't you? Fox, I did once… No, I still have these feelings for you. I know it's too late now. However, I need to say them, even if for this once. I wasted time pitying myself for believing that you would not love me at all for being forbidden. My eyes were opened when I realized that my sister and all of you stood by my side, despite all of my sins and past…"

"Hiei…"

"It was my damn fault that I missed my chance to be with you!"

Kurama's heart raced faster. He knew those words were coming soon, but he had no idea how he would react to them. "Hiei," he repeated again. Saying the name felt unlike anything else on his lips.

"Kurama, I love you… I'll give up my pursuit for your heart, since you belong to another."

Without thinking, he shouted the only words that he knew would keep Hiei on the line. "Hiei, I love you! You were my first love! I-I… Yusuke is with me right now, but my heart, mind, and soul… I need you, Hiei. There is not a doubt within me to say otherwise… Hiei…" Kurama raised his hand to wipe away his tears.

"… Kurama… I would do anything to have you by my side…"

Jumping a little, Kurama dropped the phone when he found out that those words didn't come through the phone. He turned around and saw Hiei standing in front of him. The door to house was still closed, and upon further inspection he saw the kitchen window opened. "Hiei?"

The fire demon wrapped his arms around Kurama and held him for an eternity. The redhead could feel Hiei's fingers moving through his hair, his mouth breathing evenly on his neck, and his embrace tighten. "I'm in love with you, and I don't want to let you go… Not to the detective or to anyone else."

"I… Hiei, I want the same for us both, but Yusuke…"

Hiei looked deep into Kurama's eyes, but held him close nonetheless. Kurama could see the passion within Hiei's ruby eyes. Both didn't know what to do at the moment. The sands of time stood still, allowing the two to linger on in peace.

"Hiei," Kurama whispered before capturing Hiei's lips with his own.

Within the moment of their kiss, Kurama felt every ounce of pain, love, and regret hidden in the bounds of Hiei's being. Their kiss soon escalated into what Kurama felt it to be his euphoria. He felt Hiei's hands on his back and chest, making him feel safe and loved. The electricity that ran through their bodies made Kurama gasp for air.

"He's coming," Hiei said to Kurama.

Nodding, Kurama pointed to the window. Hiei understood at once, but kissed Kurama once more before leaving. "Yusuke," Kurama said through short breaths. He heard the front door opening, and he straightened himself out before going over to greet his boyfriend of two years. The pain had come back in chest, but he was for once able to bear it.

* * *

A/N: I blame "My Heart Will Go On" for making it extra… Not sure, sweet? Yup, that played throughout their conversations. By the end of it, "The Sharpest Lives" came on and I was able to stop writing. I still don't think they're going to live happily ever after. Remember Hiei's words… Thanks for reading!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**My Life Is Brilliant**

**Chapter 3: Secret**

* * *

A/N: I truly thank everyone that read and reviewed this story so far! Not to mention those that added this story to their favorites and alert list. Thank you all! And of course, special thanks to my Brokenshardsofmyheart99, my wonderful beta!

Disclaimer: We all know who owns YYH, and it's not me.

* * *

Yusuke eyed his boyfriend with a wary look. The emerald-eyed man had been acting exactly the same way, but something felt off beam. Their kisses had began to mislay the passion they once sparked; their not-so-innocent strokes began to disperse; and the thing that ached him the most was he lack of communication. He felt like it was up to him to bring his love back from whatever had happened to him.

Aside from Kurama's strange behavior, he also noticed how Hiei had been hanging out in their apartment as of late. It didn't bother him since Hiei had been close to Kurama before he had left for the Makai, and had not seen him or even had a proper talk with him. To anyone it might seem suspicious to see the two demons together, but he had heard that Mukuro was going to mate with Hiei. That and he trusted Kurama to be faithful with him.

However, he knew better than to not forgive Kurama if he was cheating on him. Kurama forgave him when he had had an affair with Keiko while they had been dating. It was fair to offer his lover the second chance that he got. With that being decided, he made up his mind about confronting Kurama with the issue that his mind troubled him with.

And a perfect opportunity was presented to him when Kurama walked inside into the apartment with many bags in his hands. "Shopping? Wow, Kurama, I knew you were feminine but you don't have to take it that far," he teased the redhead.

"Unlike you, my love, I want to have presentable outfits to were whenever a special occasion arises," he retorted as he dropped the bags in front of him. "Don't fret, I got you some things too."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair. "Great, so now I'll look decent?" he asked, playfulness in his tone. Before his lover got a chance to answer, he pushed him against the wall and began to mark his neck. The small moaning noises that the long-haired man made encouraged him to take it further. Yet someone didn't think so since the doorbell rang and forced them apart, or rather Kurama pushed Yusuke off from him to go get the door.

He walked behind his lover and gave him a quick grope on his rear before the door was opened all the way to reveal his fox's best friend. "Hiei!" he shouted with enthusiasm. His earlier plans for interrogating Kurama about the fire demon came back to him and he mumbled a swear to himself about getting distracted.

"Yusuke," the fire demon greeted, eyes remaining on Kurama. Yusuke turned to face the fox, but was interrupted from asking anything by the phone ringing. "Shouldn't you get that?" Hiei asked, smirk on his face. He could've kicked Hiei out of his home, but then he would've felt like a jerk. That and his chances of sleeping alone for a week if he did that would have been high. Ignoring the glares that Hiei threw at him, he went to go pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered, already losing patience with the whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Yusuke, we have to meet soon," the voice said. At once he understood what the words meant. This wasn't going to be an easy task, he knew. Looking back at Hiei and Kurama talking together, he made an impulsive decision.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Life Is Brilliant**

* * *

**Chapter 4: This Love I Clutch**

* * *

A/N: Again, I simply can't express how much the reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits mean to me. This was originally a one-chapter story, but wow! I didn't think people would like it this much. I'm not even sure if you guys believe me when I say thank you, but it's the truth. I am very much thankful for it all. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And an extra thanks to my sister, who gave me a much better idea of where i was taking this story.

Disclaimer: See the last 3 chapters.

* * *

Yusuke placed the phone down and heard the faint click. Just as it had been before, he moved as if he had no will of his own. His legs carried him to the small closet by the door, where he took out his black, worn out jacket, and closed the door. It was when the door closed that he realized that he was not alone in the room. Two pairs of eyes were staring at him, watching him with indecipherable expression that masked what they were hiding. The look on the face with the garnet eyes almost made him retch. He now knew that this was not an innocent get-together with friends that had not seen each other. This was no longer a game for affection that he had as of recent figured out he was no longer in the lead. No, someone uninvited had come along and broke his already tarnished bond with the one he had sworn his love to. Without a single word to either face he exited the apartment, never turning back, even as he heard his own lover call out to him.

"Leave him be." A calloused hand reached out for the red-haired man's upper arm to hold him in place. Upon seeing the calm façade off from the man in front of him, he added, "I'm sure it's nothing wrong. Yusuke is probably angry that I interrupted you two."

Kurama lowered his head. "Perhaps, but it seems strange of him to do this." The words that he held back from his sentence wanted to rush out and drown him. Though he had rekindled his feelings for Hiei, there was still another piece in his heart that Yusuke had claimed long ago. "I should go after him," he said.

From the manner that Hiei had pulled him into his arms, he knew that the demon had planned on hearing those words. "Kurama, he will come back. Just stay here to wait for him… With me." The redhead felt intoxicated at once. The words were poured into him in the same way that drunkards drank their liquor. "He gets to have you longer than I do. Kurama, I want to show you how much I love you."

The kiss made him feel as if he no longer possessed a body of his own. It was saccharine poison that would kill him, but he could not force himself to push the man away. The hands that moved up and down his body elongated his pleasure, the love that he was so fixated on. Hiei's mouth fixed itself on his neck, and he knew that if Hiei had wanted to take his life right then, he would not have protested. The desirable mouth unhinged itself from his bruised neck, and took his lips. The tongue that entered into his mouth sent quakes of ecstasy within him. He wanted to collapse, to beg Hiei to take him, to forget that their love was not forbidden.

Sweat trickled down their bodies as they regained their breaths. Kurama raised a finger, traced Hiei's body with it, and licked it. Savoring the taste that he seldom had, he fixed his gaze into Hiei's eyes. "He will be back, you know," whispered Kurama, breath constant now.

Ruby eyes blinked. "Not tonight," he answered before taking the sheets they had thrown off the bed to cover them both. "He's busy, at least it seemed like it when he left without a word." As he brought Kurama to his chest, he kissed him. The kiss was ephemeral, but addicting as well.

"Do you think he knows?" The question was not asked without a quiver of the soft voice. They both knew how much was at stake if their relationship was made public. Kurama buried his head deeper into Hiei's warm body.

He felt his lover shake his head. "I'm not sure. Still, I'll make sure he forgets. As much as I want us to be together, I can't ruin your life," he admitted. "Do you know how much I love you, Kurama?"

His eyes widened a bit from how considerate the words sounded in his ears. "As much as my love for you?" he asked, feeling his cheeks blush. That one word always sounded strange when it came from him, he knew. All the time he was with Yusuke, he used it as little as possible. However, when Hiei came stepped back into his life, he had found numeral occasion where he had used it. He told himself that he was just testing and savoring it for when he was ready to say it back at Yusuke, with meaning. And now his thoughts on that had changed. No longer was Yusuke the owner of his heart.

Hiei laughed a little, trying to pretend he wasn't. "Perhaps. Kurama, I would do anything for you… Would you do that for me too?" The question remained unanswered, just as Hiei had expected.

"It's not your fault, Yusuke."

He remained gazing at the view of the city from the hotel room that he had acquired. "How do you know? I wasn't faithful, I left him alone so many times, and I took him for granted… Face it, I lost." He bit his lip, blood seeping out, and drawing a line downward.

"And where are you tonight?"

The question was unexpected, but it let him analyzed the decision he had made. "You're right. I'm not with him, but I didn't… Does this mean I still have a chance?"

A cup of tea was placed back down on the table that separated the two bodies. "With Kurama… It'll be difficult now that he has awakened his long-lost love for the obstacle that is in your path." The cup was picked up and dropped to the carpeted floor, tea scattering and being absorbed into the burgundy carpet. "You may still have a chance. A true man makes his own luck and fortune, you know."

Yusuke shook his head. "You're wrong about one thing," he whispered and looked up, "Hiei was never lost to Kurama. They both long to be with each other, but I can't just step aside and let them go to enjoy a nice and peaceful life!"

"Just as something as a mere teacup can be broken, so can a living being. It's the way you go about it that counts in the end, Yusuke."

Rain began to pour outside the room. Yusuke could hear the gusts of wind hit against the door, trying to get in and interrupt a nice conversation. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." He got up from his chair and walked to the door, making a brief detour to step on the already broken teacup.

The icy rain pelted him as he stepped outside. "I'm not out of this yet, Hiei." He walked to his car, started it, and drove home. Now he felt sure of what he had to do, but something still felt off. Yet that didn't stop him.

* * *

A/N: I must apologize if there were any big mistakes in this chapter. My glasses broke and I am literally blind. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all so much for still reading this story! It's probably a disaster now, but you're still reading, and that makes me happy. Again, any mistakes should be blamed on my lack of vision. Oh, and this story will go up to being rated M next chapter. Thank you all again. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

**

* * *

**

My Life Is Brilliant

**Chapter 5: To Taste A Yellow Rose**

* * *

Relishing in the aftermath of their forbidden display of love, Kurama enveloped his lover in his arms. "Hiei, we shouldn't be doing this." Though he told the demon that, he felt Hiei bringing him closer to him. Their bodies were sweaty and sticky, yet it felt like nirvana to be held like Hiei held him. "I'm not at all faithful. It should feel like a sin, but it doesn't."

Closing his eyes, he settled his head down on Hiei's chest. "It doesn't because you don't love him," Hiei said to him. Kurama felt Hiei's fingers trace his jaw before running it through his hair. He tangled his fingers in the silky read hair and brought him up. "I do." Their lips touched.

"Hiei get the hell away from Kurama!"

Before either could respond to the new visitor, Hiei was pulled away from him by Yusuke. From not sensing Yusuke's presence, the man was able to land a couple of punches on the half-fire demon. Kurama got over his moment and jumped in between them. The sudden move caused Yusuke to land a hit on him straight to the shoulder. Refusing to stumble down, Kurama held onto Yusuke and pushed him away. Before relaxing a little, he made sure the two men were far from each other.

"Couldn't stand to see your precious fox with the one he really loves?" Hiei asked, smirking at Yusuke, who had yet to sit up after being thrown off by Kurama. The raven-haired demon stood up and looked down at Yusuke. "Face it, Yusuke, you don't deserve him." Hiei raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. He would've managed a hit on Yusuke, but Kurama held him back.

Avoiding their eyes, Kurama pushed them both apart from one another and sighed. "Don't. Yusuke, this isn't how I wanted you to find out," he whispered. Kurama could feel tears flowing down his face. He knew that this was what he was risking, but somehow, he never could grasp the idea of it happening in reality.

"Kurama, I knew for a while now," Yusuke stated. With a gasp, Kurama turned to look at him. "Since you gave me a chance after what happened with Keiko, it was only fair to let you have one too. Still, it's not right." The ex-detective stood up and brought him into his arms. "I'm willing to forgive you, Kurama, my love."

At the sound of Yusuke's soothing words, he wanted to erase what just had happened. To go back to the time where even though his heart ached for Hiei, it would always love Yusuke without a doubt. Shaking his head, he found saying what Yusuke wanted him to utter. "I'm sorry, Yusuke." Tears began to form anew and run down once again.

Yusuke wiped them away. "I love you, remember that." Brining their faces near, Yusuke kissed him. "I'll do anything for you, and you know I mean that," he said to him, vowing it. "Just tell Hiei that, and it's all done with."

There was a hint of vindictiveness in his boyfriend's voice that made him cringe. When he looked up, Kurama noticed that Yusuke's eyes were not on him, but on Hiei. "Yusuke…" The young man didn't turn away from Hiei when he muttered something that he could not decipher. Knowing that his boyfriend still held a vendetta against Hiei, Kurama pushed away Yusuke with great force. Yusuke fell to the floor, and he distanced himself. "I will not be used as a weapon by either of you!" he shouted, feeling his blood simmer. "Hiei, Yusuke… I'd rather live alone than remain like this, a trophy to be fought over!"

Kurama walked towards the door, but before he could open it he felt someone embrace him from behind. "Fox, I meant what I said to you. I love you and I refuse to let anyone else have you," he heard Hiei speak. Unable to shrug Hiei's words off, he stood still. The more time passed, the more the words affected him. Unlike Yusuke, Hiei had been telling him how much he loved him. However, for the most part, belonged to Yusuke.

Placing his head against the door, he close his eyes. "I don't know what to do," he admitted. There was a small part that was elated to have Hiei's lips on his. "Hiei, no, I can't." As the two separated, Kurama looked up to see Yusuke aiming his index finger at Hiei.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Life Is Brilliant**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Loveless Triumph

* * *

A/N: Special thank to Brokensahrdsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. I can't recall why I was going to change this to an M rating, so I'm sticking with a T. Thank you for the reviews. This is the last chapter. Thanks for all the support!

* * *

It was over. In an instant, everything had ended. The lies, the romance, the secrets, the love. The sounds of fighting still remained, though. Every time he looked up, he could still see the vivid images. They had been real, though. It had all been real. And because it was real, it ended in a bitter way. A tragedy.

Even though enough time had dashed by, he had yet to get up to his feet. There wasn't a single step he could take that wouldn't involve him getting sullied. Not that it mattered, he was the one that had spread impurity. Admitting it, he stood up, shaking.

Stepping forward, he felt the floor drenched and tacky. Taking in a deep breath, he went over to one side of the room. There were shards of broken glass on the floor, which pricked his feet as he walked. Reaching the door, he stood in front of it. Closing his eyes, he opened the door and exited the room and apartment house.

Outside many spectators had gathered. They looked on as he struggled to climb down the steps, trying to get away from the bloodbath. He shook his head. There were plenty of things he wanted to get away from, but the blood was the least of them at the moment.

_Three Months Later_

"So what happened afterwards?" The dark-haired man drank from his cup of coffee. "How did it end?" he asked, leaning forward, as if to hear better.

"Both died," he answered, looking down at his cup. "It was… There are two things that make their deaths daft. The first is that when they finally killed each other, they didn't bother to fight with everything they had. And the second… They were driven by the idea that there was no other solution. Envy or avarice, or both was what really at the heart of it all. It was never about love."

Kaito looked up at him, frowning. "Wouldn't that make you a fool as well?"

"Yes, you're right." Kurama took a sip of his coffee. "I was a fool for believing in love and for following my heart. Above all, I'm a fool for being just like them. I wanted both and didn't want to give up either." He paused, knotting his eyebrows together. Kurama laughed at himself. "That might have been the solution, Kaito. Leaving them both could have prevented it."

"You did, didn't you?"

Looking up at the sky, Kurama shrugged. "I'm not certain of that, Kaito."

End.


End file.
